Wasteland
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: The group wakes to find themselves in some desert maze. What will happen! Lemons in future chapters. RainexRegal LloydxColette ZelosxSheena PreseaxGenis Fluff
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Wasteland

The group trudged through the snowstorm towards Flainor. Genis swooned slightly. Raine walked over and felt his head. "Genis you feel a little warm." She pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around her brother's shoulders. Presea looked around. "We're under attack." She said quite calmly as if commenting on the weather. Lloyd started to breathe heavily. Zelos clutched his throat. Sheena spun around. There was a huge tornado of snow surrounding the group. The air was being sucked from around them. The air pressure around them increased and the group fell, unconscious in the cold, white snow.

Colette sat up. Her head was spinning. "Wh-what happened?" Lloyd sat up and fell back over. He blinked twice and sat straight up again. It looked like a desert. He looked around again. It looked like they were in a maze. Except he and Colette were alone. He blushed. "We-we should try to find the others." Colette jumped up and nodded. "You're right Lloyd! Let's go!" He took one huge step forward and fell face first into the sand. Lloyd sweatdropped. "You okay?" He helped her up. "S-sorry." "Stop apologizing you dork. And let's get a move on." He gave her a friendly smile and they started making their way through the maze.

When Raine awoke she was on a strong back. She hadn't opened her eyes. She didn't feel like it. She snuggled into the long silky hair that belonged to the person holding her. She finally opened her eyes. She was looking into a long mane of blue hair. She sat up and readjusted her arms. She looked down. Shackled hands were resting under her rump. "R-Regal, you r-really don't have to carry me." He put her down and looked at her. "We have to find the others." Raine looked at him and looked around. She finally noticed that she was no longer trudging through the blizzard that had been whipping around them what seemed to be just minutes ago. "It seems that wind was a spell. Must have been casted by a very powerful sage." She looked up at the sky to judge what time it was. The sun was shining on them brightly then seconds later it clicked off. She gasped and clung to the battle artist who was adjusting his body so his arms were once again in front of him. He looked up quickly too and grabbed her arm. "We should find shelter."

When the red-haired chosen awoke it was dark out. All he could see was a small fire where Sheena was sleeping. He walked over to her and sat on the warm sand. Wait…Sand? He jumped back up and looked around. "How'd the hell we get here?" Sheena flipped over and mumbled, "Zelos." He held his breath. "Please…hold me?" The rest was some untranslatable stuff. He sat next to her again and pulled her body to his. "Well…. at least we're together for the night." He slowly drifted off again.

Presea had been awake for hours. She had seen the Sun go out. All she cared about was protecting her teammate. Genis yawned and squirmed a little, let out a huge snore and flipped back over. She didn't have anything to keep the small mage warm with and she had no idea how to use a kendama. A few minutes later Genis sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Whahappened?" The pink haired girl looked at him and blinked. "It seems that the vortex that we were trapped in in Flainor has brought us to this place." "…Oh…" He looked around. He was alone with Presea. He blushed and grabbed his kendama. "F-fire ball!" He cast fireball at a small dried desert bush. "Thank you Genis." "N-no problem." The small ax wielder closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, closely followed by the young mage.

Outside the desert wasteland was room. It looked like it belonged to a small child. A small girl infact. That girl walked over to the box, her blue curled pigtails bouncing. She was wearing a soft blue Lolita with a big bow on her head. She looked into the bow on her table. She clutched tighter to her teddy bear and smiled as she saw the separate members of the team sleeping in the maze she had created. "See Teddy? Everything is happening perfectly." She looked up at the brown haired man in white who was taking care of her. She smiled her adorable smile and lifted her arms as if she wanted to be lifted. The man bent down and tucked her into her giant downy bed. "Enjoy your sleep little one." He pulled off her bow and snapped. She was changed into her night gown, although she was already asleep. Kratos left the room of the sleeping child and retired to his own room deciding if he should let his friends and son suffer, or face the wrath of the devil in the room across from his.

((Well I think that went pretty well…..read and review please.))


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

I want to thank those reviewers who gave me the boost I needed to continue to chapter two. Let's thank them!

Reviewers:

Nya

JtheChosen1

Wasteland

Colette opened and stared at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. His handsome face was resting sweetly. She leaned close to him and brushed his lips with hers, wondering if the contact would let him see what he was dreaming. He uttured one word. "Co…lette." He then pulled her closer to his body and his eyes flickered open. "C-Colette!" He released her and jumped backwards, his face as red as his clothes. She blushed a deeper shade too. "I-I'm sorry Lloyd." "I-it's okay." He stood up and regained his composure. "L-let's keep going." "Um…Lloyd? I've been thinking all night, and there's nothing that can I think of that would be a valid reason for the Sun just clicking out like that." Lloyd nodded. "Professer Raine will know what's going on."

Raine sat up and yawned. She felt around for her coat and realized it was still with Genis. She stood up and stretched. She blocked her eyes from the blazing Sun. Regal walked over to her and handed her a bowl of water. Raine looked up at him. "Where did you find this Regal." He pointed in the diretion of a palm tree in the distance. "There's an oasis, over there." She smiled. "Thank you." He nodded and cracked his neck then shoulders. "We should get moving. We don't want to be attacked." Raine nodded and rolled up her sleeves. "Dear Martel, sometimes I regret my choice of outfit." Regal laughed and shook his long blue hair. "We'll cool off in the oasis when we get there." Raine froze up and let out a high pitched laugh. "Y-yeah…S-sure." She started walking ahead towards the horizon. Regal tilted his head and followed her. She sighed and looked up at the sky. _I hope the others are alright._

Sheena looked out at the horizon and saw something coming towards where Zelos and her were walking. "Look! Zelos!" She elbowed the Chosen in the stomach trying to get his attention. "It's probably someone else from the group." She began to jump up and down and wave her arm excitedly. "Hey! Hey!" Zelos looked up just in time to see Sheena's large breast start to bounce up and down. He felt a trickle of drool slide out of the cornor of his mouth. He shook his head and stood up. "Umm….Sheena?" "Yeah Zelos?" "None of our team crawls or has a giant stinger." It was true. The thing coming towards them wasn't a team mate, but what seemed to be a supersized scorpion. "SHEENA MOVE!" He screamed while knocking her out of the way, just in time to miss getting speared by the giant stinger.

Genis and Presea were walking calmly through the desert. There was no way to run out of water with Genis's magic. All of a sudden a great shadow was casted on the two. Presea looked up and saw a giant wall. "Amazing." She murmered before continueing to walk. Genis looked up at it quickly and ran to follow her. "P-Presea! Wait!" She threw out her arm to stop him. "Did you hear that?" He tilted his head towards the sky and heard a scream. It sounded far away, but it was deffinately there. "That sounded like…" "Sheena."

The little girl giggled. She reached next to her and pulled out a snake before lowering it into the box. ((The box is, really big, like a box you would get a couch in, but a BIG couch)) She held her teddy bear up to the rim and had it look in. "See teddy, the silly people are still trying to find the exit." She looked around for her wand. "KRATOS!" The seraphim entered the room and bowed. "Yes ma'am?" She spun around cutely and smiled. "Would you fetch me my staff?" He bowed again. "Yes ma'am." He walked off and came back minutes later with a staff that had a sapphire in the top. She took it and curtsied. "Thank you Kratos." He bowed deeply again. "Will that be all ma'am?" She tapped her chin, then smiled. "Yes, please draw my bath." He bowed. "Yes ma'am." He walked off. The girl smiled and swung her staff causing a rain cloud to appear over the box. "A rain storm should be fun."

((AHHHHHH!!!! That took for bloody every!! Well review and I'll write more. Feel free to ask any questions if your confused.))


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

As a heads up this will be the connection chapter and the next chapter should be the big one full of lemony goodness.

I want to thank those reviewers who gave me the boost I needed to continue to chapter three. Let's thank them!

Reviewers:

Nya

flower-girl-12345

Luz-fictiongirl

kingdom hearts...?

Wasteland

Lloyd and Colette hiked up the giant dune. They had been lucky, if the Sun had been out it would have been about three times as hot. Colette looked up as she felt a drip of water hit her nose. She grabbed Lloyd's arm and pointed towards the sky. "Lloyd, look!" Dark storm clouds were circling over head in an eerie fashion. It looked as if a storm was forming. Rain started to fall faster from the sky. Lloyd looked down at the dune as the sand began to slip beneath them. Lloyd grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bottom of the dune. The blonde slid into the sand in front of the swordsman. "L-Lloyd! I-I'm stuck!" Lloyd ran to her and grabbed her arms. He tried pulling up. She got sucked in deeper. "NO!" The brunette pushed his hands under the sand reached for her waist. "L-Loyd! P-please help me!" Tears started to spill from her eyes as she got sucked deeper. Only her head and one arm remained above the sand. Lloyd shook his head and held tighly onto her arm. "Colette! Please hold on!" Her head slipped under the sand. His grip tightened. If he couldn't pull her up, he'd go down with her. "C-Colette!" He closed his eyes and felt something burst from his back. He looked at his back and noticed 2 blue wings flapping behind him. He flew up still holding on to her arm. He jerked harder and saw Colette's head escape the sand. She coughed as Lloyd gave one last tug and she was free. They landed on the wet sand a few feet away and hugged her shaking frame. She clung to his shirt and sobbed into it. "I-I was so hic scared!" "Shhh…It's okay Colette, I'm here."

Regal ran faster through the desert canyon. Raine was slipping and sliding behind him as it filled up with water. The Battle Artist looked up to see a wall of water rushing towards them. "Raine! We've got to get to higher-" He turned around to see the half-elf croutched down, her hands clutching the sides of her head, her eyes shut tightly. Regal ran over to her and scooped her up so she was sitting in the spot between his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, trembling. Regal pulled her tightly to his body. "Hold on…please hold on." He bent down and prepared for the force of the blow when the wave hit. He felt himself get pushed back at high speeds as he tried swimming up. He burst out to the surface and took a huge gulp of air. He looked around quickly. "I've got to-" He looked up in time to see a small cave carved out just a bit above the water. He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up, which was more difficult with Raine balanced in his arms. She was still clinging to his body. All he could do was rock her softly and stroke her hair and let her spill her tears into his shirt.

The rain was pouring down as the red head chosen and the ninja woman fought the beast. Zelos jammed his sword into the creature's stomach. It roared with pain and Sheena hit it with a SilverSeal. ((I think that's what it's called, sorry, I didn't really play as Sheena)) Zelos pulled back, but he wasn't fast enough and the giant stinger punged into his arm. He let out a scream of pain. "ZELOS!!" Sheena ran over to him and picked him up. "Please! Please be okay!" Tears streamed down her face as she shook her fallen team mate. The scorpion came towards Zelos and her. She grabbed his fallen sword and slammed it into one of it's eyes. The aracnid roared in pain and Sheen struck it with one last blow to the chest. She stood there. Soaked in the creatures blood. She didn't really care. She threw the sword down and picked Zelos's upper body in her arms. The rain began to wash away the blood as she just held him and tried to suck out the poisin. "Please Zelos…I don't wanna be alone."

The two ran towards where they heard the noise slipping and sliding in the sand. Tripping constantly on the changing surface. Presea stopped dead in her tracks. Genis crashed into her and fell. "Hey why'd ya…" His question was answered when he glanced up to find a huge snake staring down at them. It hissed and lunged for them Genis grabbed his kendama from the pocket of Raine's coat. "ICE TORNADO!" The young mage thrust the weapon in the air as the spell hit the beast. Presea swung her ax hard. But by the time both attacks hit, the creature was dead. A huge stab wound in it's head. The pink haired girl looked around. There was no sign of another fighter. "We should keep moving." "…. WAIT UP!"

"HOW DARE YOU!?!!" Kratos was blasted into the wall by the little girl. "Lady Nariya!" She lifted her hand and made a squeezing motion. Kratos began to claw at the invisible thing strangling him. "PLEASE MY LADY!" Nariya dropped her hand and made a slashing motion. Kratos gasped as a slash wound appeared on his chest. "Please…Ma'am, they're just children, not the girl, but…the half elf is my son's best friend. The small girl glared at him as her eyes faded from yellow back to light blue. She turned on her heel, still clutching the teddy bear and walked back towards the box. "You will be punished how, when, and where I see it fit." Turned around smiling cutely. "So don't try to pull anything else."

((WHEEE!! CHAPTER THREE BE DONE! Please review.))


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

HERE IT IS! THE LEMON-RIFIC CHAPTER!! I am terribly sorry it took so long. There has been a family tragedy and I might not be able to update for a while after this.

I want to thank those reviewers who gave me the boost I needed to continue to chapter four. Let's thank them! And answer some of their questions!

Reviewers:

Nya – Thank you Nya!

flower-girl-12345 – Thank you sooo much! - I know that the pairings are crystal clear, but I'm too lazy to build up to that. -

Luz-fictiongirl – I'm trying to make them longer, but they always look longer on Word than they actually are. Thanks for the review! -

kingdom hearts...? – Well, actually she's more of a spoiled brat. But she can kick serious butt like Namine. She probably is Satan. Thank you for the review! -

link 2701 – I'm attaching a picture of a lolita ((http://i19. please ignore the badges)) In short, imagine that but blue, Ignore what the girl looks like, it's the dress that counts. Thanks for the review! -

JtheChosen1-I'll try to make it longer this time, and thank you for your review -

GiggityGiggity-I shall update soon…Is now good? Thank you for your review!

stupid little pint-sized bi...-Yes…Yes she is. Thanks for the review!

Wasteland

Colette looked up at her savior and crushed her lips to his. Lloyd looked shocked at first, but his eyes faded into happiness before closing his eyes and making the kiss deeper. He rubbed her back as she placed her hands on his chest. Lloyd coaxed her mouth open using his tongue. Colette moaned and sucked on the organ softly. He brought his hand onto the small of her back and his other hand went to her head. He pulled her closer and grabbed the back of her zipper. Colette's hands traveled up Lloyd's back and she grasped the collar on his coat and started to tug on it. Lloyd struggled with the zipper for a bit, but soon it had reached the base of the track and he was sliding the fabric from Colette's shoulders. The rain gushed over the two of them as Lloyd pulled Colette into his lap. She adjusted her hips and felt Lloyd's slowly growing erection form beneath his pants.

Lloyd looked down as Colette started to undo his jacket. "Fucking buttons." He thought. Colette opened his jacket and slid it from his body. Lloyd looked at Colette's body and touched one of her breasts. He rubbed them softly. He was blushing furiously, like any inexperienced teenager would. Colette blushed right back. She trailed her hand down his chest and touched his straining member. He moaned slightly. "C-Colette." She unclasped his suspenders and started on his pants. Lloyd gasped again, for as she finished she wrapped her wet gloved hand around his penis. A shiver went up his spine at the new and slightly uncomfortable feeling. "C-Colette? U-um." She immediately stopped and removed her hands. "D-did I do something wrong?" "N-not that it would really make a difference. But could you take off your gloves?" She nodded and removed the soaking fabric before returning. She moved her hand more quickly as if trying to warm him up. Lloyd moaned harder and reached to touch Colette's body. It was icy cold. He pulled her tightly into his also cold grip. Lloyd pulled down her wet panties and tights. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he positioned himself and began pushing in slowly. She whimpered as he met a barrier. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and thrust foreword. She let out a small scream, which she tried to muffle by biting Lloyd's shoulder. He winced a bit but stroked her hair and waited for her to relax. When she finally did he began to move again. She started to let out squeaks and moans. He moved his hips faster. He began to moan and he rubbed her sides. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts. He felt his end coming. He moved faster and harder. Colette's squeaks became louder as she bounced on the swords man's lap. He clenched his teeth and through his head back and yelled as he felt Colette tighten around his length. Colette came first but the he wasn't far behind. They collapsed in the wet sand and gasped as the water began to wash away what they had just done. Colette snuggled into Lloyd's chest and closed her eyes. Lloyd drifted to sleep with the blonde girl in his arms.

Kratos looked over his son and Colette and looked back at the now sleeping mage. He looked back at them and he nodded. "Nice job son."

Raine had fallen asleep finally and he stayed awake and watched the rain pour down. He thought of Alicia. Would she really want him to be alone forever? He highly doubted it. But he was scared to love again, scared to hurt another woman. He looked at Raine and stroked her hair. He pulled his hands back quickly. What was he thinking? This was Raine. A close friend. He shook his head and tried to start a fire. He decided he should cook. He knew trusting Raine's cooking could be dangerous and end in many pit stops on their journey. The battle artist couldn't help but stare at her face as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He saw her stir and he went back to his work. She sat up and smiled as she saw Regal sitting down hopelessly trying to create a fire on some damp rocks. She lifted her staff and mumbled the spell photon. A small light filled the cavern and the rocks slowly grew dry. Regal stood up and looked at her damp figure. Her pert nipples were showing through her white shirt. He blushed and looked away. "W-we should remove our clothes so they can dry." Raine nodded and removed her shirt. ((not because she's a slut, because she's a teacher and knows it's unhealthy to wear wet clothes)) Regal was having some trouble with his clothes. Raine smiled slightly and walked over to help him. His blush increased as her breasts swayed with each step. She hit a wet spot and slipped into his chest. He stumbled backwards. So there in the middle of the cave was a naked half-elf and a duke. Their noses were almost touching. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips. Regal tried to stop himself. But it had been so long since he felt the touch of a woman or tasted ones lips. He gave into his need and kissed her right back. She pulled away and looked at him. "Regal…I'm so sorry." She turned on her heal and started to walk off. He ran up behind her and through his arms over her to catch her in his grip. He pulled her to his body. "Raine…I kissed you back..I want you. I-I need you." He lowered his head to kiss her in the crease where her shoulders met her neck. She gasped and turned her head to look at him. She smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Let's get you out of those clothes." She began to undo his shirt and then helped him undo his pants. While on her knees with Regal's pants off, she decided to take advantage over him. She licked the head of his member, which immediately became erect. She lowered her head and began to suck him off fast and hard. He bit his lip to hold in his moans. He placed his hand on her head and stopped her. "R-Raine…I-I wouldn't be a gentleman if I made you stay on your knees like that. He lifted her up. He placed his arms around her and lifted her up so that his handcuffs supported her ass. Raine wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He pushed his hips upwards hard and fast. She moaned and started to suck on his neck. He moved his hips faster and faster. He took a step back and slipped back so that Raine was sitting on his chest. She grinned and stroked his chest. "Guess who's on top now?" She slid off of him and returned to giving him a blowjob. He moaned loudly trying to sit up, but his body was turning to jelly with the woman's torturing touches. She stopped as she felt him nearing release. "You're going to have to ask for me to finish." He looked at her as if she was absolutely insane. "What? Raine stop joking around your driving me crazy!" "Ask politely." "Please Raine!" "There you go she lowered her head and traced her tongue around the tip and dragged her teeth up the underside lightly. He let out a strangled moan and blew his load deep into her mouth. She smiled as she swallowed and licked her lips. "That was fun." Regal smiled at her shakily and pulled her into a hug. "Next time I'm on top."

Zelos awoke with his arm bandaged and with his head in Sheena's lap. He got a great view of the undersides of her breasts. He lifted his hands and quickly grabbed them. Sheena screamed and jumped back. The red head chosen's head hit the sand. "Hey…the rain stopped." Sheena glared at him but nodded. A look of relief was hidden on her face. "Yeah so?" "So? That means we can get traveling again." He forced himself into standing and collapsed. Sheena ran over and helped him up. "You're really weak, that scorpion had a lot of poison." Zelos looked her in the eyes and kissed her head. "Thank you Sheena." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Zelos Wilder…I love you."

Genis walked slowly with Presea. "You know Presea." She looked at him. "You'rereallypretty!" She didn't blush but a tiny spark lit up somewhere deep in her eyes. "You-you're a very nice person Genis." Genis leaned towards Presea. Their lips were inches from each other. Presea jumped back. "I feel a presence," A giant sandstorm whipped up around the two. Genis hugged Presea. Presea stayed unalarmed. When the sandstorm stopped they were standing in a large room. Genis looked who was in his arms. It was no longer Presea, but a girl with blue curls and a small blue dress. "Hello." He unwrapped his arms and jumped back. "Where's Presea?!" "In the dungeon. And I'm not letting her out or any of your friends out until you play with me." Genis glared and grabbed his kendama. Nariya glared right back and grabbed his arm. For such a small her grip was disgustingly strong. Genis cried out in pain. It felt as if all if his energy was gone and his nerves were on fire. She released him and walked off. "Kratos! I made a bad choice. This one's weak….through him in the torture chambers along with the pink girl. I might be able to have some fun later." And with that she departed to her bath. Kratos walked in and scooped Genis's body off the floor. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. But if I don't comply to what this demon wants…well, I don't want to think about it." He carried the limp boy to a cell and set him down. With one last look at him, he walked off.

((Finally, that took awhile. Please review! I'll write the SheenaxZelos Lemon later.))


End file.
